


Potions for Expert Enemy Beginners - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Arguing, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: A Harry no le gusta su compañero de pociones y tampoco su olor, ya que éste se entromete mientras preparan Amortentia.





	Potions for Expert Enemy Beginners - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potions for Expert Enemy Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089954) by [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant). 



Ron enfermó de una gripe el día antes de su clase programada para preparar Amortentia. 

Harry pasó por la enfermería para hacerle una visita y lo encontró dormido, con las orejas humeantes por la poción Pimentónica.

Harry se sintió un poco disuadido de no tener a su compañero habitual – él y Ron siempre hablaban sobre todo tipo de cosas y se reían para aliviar el estrés. 

Pero esto sería sólo por una vez y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Harry se unió a la fila frente a la mazmorra donde se daría la clase, esperando a que llegara el Profesor Slughorn. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Hermione, y la encontró hablando con Pansy.

"¡Hermione! Perdón por interrumpir, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría ser–“

Hermione se giró y abrió la boca, pero Pansy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y sonrió. “¡Lo siento, Potter, pero yo llegué primero! Buena suerte para la próxima, ¿sí?”

Hermione le sonrió a modo de disculpa, un poco desconcertada por las palabras de la chica. Pero Harry no se preocupó, decidiendo que sólo le pediría al Profesor Slughorn que le asignara a alguien de compañero.

Cuando todos los demás se sentaron, Harry se acercó al Profesor Slughorn, pero tropezó por un brusco empujón. Draco pasó junto a él humildemente, con su bolso colgando de su hombro.

"Profesor Slughorn, mi compañero está enfermo. Necesito otro–"

Harry se enderezó rápidamente. " _¿Qué?_ ¡Si es así, es mío!"

El profesor Slughorn parecía agradablemente divertido. "¡Excelente, mis muchachos! No tanto por sus compañeros, quiero decir, ¡pero está todo resuelto! ¡Trabajarán juntos!

Harry y Draco se congelaron.

"¡NO!" Harry gritó. "Estaré bien por mí mismo–"

"¡Profesor, _por favor!_ " Suplicó Draco, luciendo desesperado. “Usted es un hombre razonable–”

"¡Vamos, menos melodramas, por favor!" Dijo el profesor Slughorn con severidad, mientras los dirigía a una mesa de trabajo. Harry y Draco se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro. Harry hizo una mueca ante el olor a limas-y-madera-de-rosas de Draco. Secretamente pensó que era un olor agradable, pero _definitivamente no_ lo era cuando provenía de la peor persona en el mundo. Draco atrapo la mirada de Pansy a unas cuantas mesas de distancia y ésta movió sus cejas sugestivamente hacia él, haciendo que apartara la mirada de golpe.

"Terminemos con esto, Malfoy.” Dijo Harry apático. Buscando su libro de texto y varita.

 

* * *

 

 

Fue desastroso, por decir lo menos. Draco se mantuvo quintándole a Harry cualquier cosa que tuviese en las manos – "¡Lo estás haciendo mal!" "¡Yo puedo hacerlo más rápido!" "¡Ese ni siquiera es uno de los malditos ingredientes! ¿Eres _idiota_ , Potter?” – Harry creía que se merecía un premio por no haber salido corriendo de las mazmorras gritando. Y por no hechizar a Draco. Iba a asesinar a Ron por dejarlo con el imbécil.

Se sintió avergonzado por sólo ver las manos de Draco volando sobre el caldero, haciendo todo el trabajo. Le había gritado a Harry que se mantuviera fuera de su camino un poco antes, lo cual sólo le dejo como opción protestar enfadado. Ahora estaba sentado en su taburete con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, como un niño al que castigaban por portarse mal. Cuando Draco dejó caer los pétalos de rosa en el caldero y dio un paso atrás, Harry se estiro y agarró el brazo de Draco distraídamente.

"Déjame hacer algo, apenas he hecho algo–"

Harry y Draco se estremecieron como si hubieran sido electrocutados. Uno de ellos jadeó, casi un chillido, y luego hubo un silencio muy incómodo. La mitad de la clase se volvió para mirarlos. Era como si estuviesen completamente desnudos. Harry escuchó una amortiguada  risa en alguna parte.

"¡Sr. Potter! ¡Sr. Malfoy! ¿Qué pasó?” Preguntó el profesor Slughorn, poniéndose de pie.

"¡N-nada, profesor! Nosotros, uh, casi nos quemamos, ¡pero estamos bien!” Dijo Draco rápidamente.

Hermione y Pansy estaban riendo a sus anchas ahora. Harry y Draco intentaron con todas sus fuerzas no notarlo. Draco empujó el recipiente de Polvo de Perlas hacia Harry sin miramientos y le gruñó.

"No. Me. Toques.”

Harry lo miró y le _guiñó_ un ojo. Los propios ojos de Draco se ensancharon por un segundo, congelados, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

 

* * *

 

 

El olor a limas y madera de rosas se extendió en el aire y Harry pensó que se sofocaría. Empezó a toser y tuvo que dejar el cucharón con el que estaba revolviendo. Draco lo miraba desdeñosamente, sosteniéndose la nariz.

"Por las pelotas de Merlín, Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste puliendo tu elegante Saeta de Fuego?”

"¿Qué?"

"Tú absolutamente _apestas_ a Cera para Escobas con Alto Acabado–”

"¡Mira quién habla! ¿Cuánta colonia te pusiste?”

Su Amortentia comenzó a hacer volutas de humo en espirales y Harry pensó que se desmayaría. No podía oler nada, aparte de las malditas limas y madera de rosas. Las otras parejas también habían terminado su poción, y ahora la habitación lo sofocaba.

El profesor Slughorn caminaba de mesa en mesa, controlando el progreso. Harry y Draco, con una mano apretando sus rostros, levantaron sus manos libres para indicar que habían terminado. Sus nudillos colisionaron en el aire.

" _¡Ow!_ Aléjate, ¿quieres?”

"¡Cuidado, Malfoy!"

Un bufido de risa sonó. Harry y Draco se voltearon para ver a Hermione riendo, y Pansy a su lado, doblándose de la risa. Ellas no escucharían el final de esto.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a toda prisa, miró dentro de su caldero y les dio palmaditas en la espalda a los chicos. "¡Sabía que ustedes dos podrían hacer un buen trabajo juntos! ¿Han captado algún olorcillo?”

“No puedo oler nada, Profesor. Excepto cera de escoba.” Dijo Draco, pellizcándose la nariz.

"Yo tampoco. No hubo ningún cambio mientras estuvimos trabajando.” Agregó Harry. El olor a limas y madera de rosas ya no era tan sofocante. Era agradable de nuevo.

El profesor Slughorn los miró a los dos y se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tienen la máxima puntuación. ¡Bien por ustedes!”

Harry y Draco no celebraron. No habían olido nada nuevo en su poción. Compartieron una mirada larga, e inesperadamente, de comprensión mutua.

"Oh" dijo Harry.

"Joder." Dijo Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron despertó dos días más tarde, y casi se desmaya después de escuchar sobre la Amortentia de Harry gracias a Hermione y Pansy. Ellas habían huido a algún lugar agarradas de la mano, dejando a un atormentado Ron solo con Harry.

"Compañero, estoy bien con que te gusten los tipos y todo eso, ¡pero _vamos_! ¿Malfoy?”

"Es–  podría haber sido sólo su colonia. Hacía calor y el calor probablemente la extendió–"

"Está bien. Todavía puedo ser tu padrino cuando se casen, ¿verdad?

Harry lo golpeó a medias con su libro de texto.

 

* * *

 

 

En su camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, tres días después, Draco agarró el brazo de Harry y suplicó para que no gritara. "Necesitamos hablar."

Harry trató de liberarse. "No, no lo necesitamos.”

"¡Si lo necesitamos! Sabes que tendremos que hablar de todos modos.”

"Si esto tiene que ver con la Amortentia–”

"Tiene _todo_ que ver con la Amortentia.” Dijo Draco. Su rostro estaba perfectamente tranquilo, pero había un toque de histeria en su voz. Probablemente también se había pasado los últimos días enloqueciendo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos e intentó parecer indiferente. "Bien. Hablaremos."

"¿Con cerveza de mantequilla en la visita a Hogsmeade de mañana?"

La boca de Harry se abrió un poco. "¿Qué– Malfoy, no voy a salir contigo sólo porque una maldita poción dijo que deberíamos hacerlo"

"Oh–"

"Y francamente, no quiero salir contigo sólo _porque_ una maldita poción dijo que deberíamos hacerlo.”

Fue el turno de Draco de cruzar los brazos y parecer indiferente. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Saldré contigo por mi propia cuenta, _Draco_.”

Draco dejó caer sus brazos y miró a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso fue divertido xd Espero les haya gustado c:


End file.
